Forever and Eternally Yours
by XxAdelheidxX
Summary: When the occupants broke the kiss, his fiancée finally took notice of him, giving him a stare for a few seconds before going back to kissing his companion. Yuuram
1. Prologue

He couldn't breathe, let alone think.

His heart pounded so much that it hurt.

There, on the bed, was his fiancée making out with someone he hadn't seen before. They didn't seem to notice him. What hurts more was that his fiancée was participating actively in the kiss the two shared. If he were struggling or something, he would've thought that he were merely being kissed out of his will.

But he's not.

When the occupants broke the kiss, his fiancée finally took notice of him, giving him a stare for a few seconds before going back to kissing his companion.

He just stood there by the door, frozen shock in place. He couldn't even seem to know what emotions to display at the moment.

He would've cried, but that was just plain pathetic even for him, after four years of being engaged to the man. He would've yanked the one kissing his fiancée and _murdered_ him, but he couldn't move. He just _couldn't move_ at all.

He faintly heard footsteps behind him, and a question. He recognized that it was Conrad, but his eyes were still glued to the scene that unfolded before him.

All that left the Maou's lips was,

"_Why?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Claiming

A/N: Sorry it took a bit longer to post such a short chapter, but I was busy at college and all. I'll try to update sooner, and hopefully much longer. If anyone wants an M-rated (because I know I do) chapter, just message me :3

Enough ranting, enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: KKM does not belong to me. If it, miraculously, does, I would have thousands of fans claiming it as well.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

The door slammed shut, echoing through the halls of the castle, but no one dared to disobey the Maou, not when he was angry they could feel it on the fiber of their very beings. They only prayed that he wouldn't do too much harm on the ex-Prince, or else the two brothers will step in, no matter the circumstances.

And even then, Yuuri couldn't help but feel his chest twist in agony as he looked at the most beautiful person before him, his fiancée, _his Wolfram_.

He had accepted the blonde's love towards him and reciprocated it, if not more, immensely, and they had been intimate towards each other for the past two months. So why, pray tell, did his blonde do something like _that_ and not even be ashamed about it. It was as if he was challenging his King.

Yuuri was beside himself, and crushed his lips forcefully to his beloved, not caring if they bruised or bled. He only cared about reinstating his claim on the Prince, no matter how violent he'll be about it.

* * *

><p><em>Yuuri walked along the hallways of Blood Pledge Castle as he reminisced what had happened earlier that day. He had finally done it, finally broken off the prince's hold on him. He was no longer <em>engaged_. _

_But why, he thought solemnly, was he not the least bit happy about it. _

_He had spoken to Wolfram earlier, telling him that the engagement was off, and he was imagining the Prince's actions as he was saying it. He was expecting a yell, or maybe even a punch, hell he would've expected him to _cry_ if worst come to worst. Even burning the whole room out if not the whole castle. But it didn't happen. All he received after his declaration was a… smile._

_A painful yet understanding _smile.

_Why?_

_Why would he smile when all he claimed was that he loved Yuuri all this time? So why was he smiling? _

_It broke his heart, seeing Wolfram with that smile. _

_And before he could even say that he would take it back, that he'll gladly marry the blonde anytime he wishes just so that he wouldn't place that smile back in its place, the prince was gone._

_And he was frozen in place, feet locked to the ground. He couldn't believe what had just taken place._

_And now he was walking along the hallways, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend, to try and work things out between them._

_It wasn't until dinner did he see Wolfram. He was still in his blue military uniform, but his expression turned solemn, almost withdrawn. No one seemed to notice, he said bemusedly, but even if anyone did, no one said a word about it._

_Dinner commenced relatively in silence, with only a few conversations between Conrad and Yuuri about the upcoming baseball event. _

_The seat next to him was empty, and he was sure that, with traditions so immensely practiced here, that it would've given the meaning that Wolfram was no longer engaged to him. And it did just that, as Gunter and Gwendal, though through silent whispers, asked the blonde why he was no longer sitting next to his King as he should be. And it brought a painful sensation to Yuuri's being when it just dawned on him that he was no longer engaged. _

_To Wolfram, he though bitterly. His lips formed into an even bitter smile, as the conversation between him and his godfather ceased. His black eyes looked towards the person he's been infatuated with, but it never did occur to him that he thought it now. Infatuated, he was already contradicting himself. He is no longer engaged to Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_When he kept on repeating that sentence over and over in his head, he felt a foreboding aura inside him, like it was telling him to go to Wolfram and slap him again. He didn't even realize that he had clenched the utensils in his hand when a comforting hand touched him in the shoulder._

_Conrad only shook his head, as if in understanding. But he didn't understand, none of them do. Not even Wolfram. And now that he was turning nineteen soon, and being engaged to the prince for more than, if not, four years he was expected to marry him sooner. _

_He heard the door shut close, and then did he only realize that Wolfram left the room with Gwendal. _

_He knew it was wrong, so wrong to think that there might be something going on with his love and his adviser, hell they are _brothers_ but Yuuri couldn't put off this unusual feeling eating at him now that Wolfram doesn't belong to him._

_As if he'd allow wolfram not to be __**his**__. He hissed loudly, gritting his teeth as he abruptly stood up from his seat. They occupants of the room were shocked at his behavior but he didn't pay them any mind as he immediately went out the door to find Wolfram, and propose to him again._

_Of course, things weren't as settling and calm when he had proposed to the blonde for a second time. He was angry the first, he was angry the second. And even Wolfram repeated his speech, as if to mock him._

"_Take it back," he had said, eyes in a full glare. He didn't back down, and gave him a glare as well._

"_I won't, and that's final," and to his utter relief, the others had smiled. And he was sure everything would go back to normal. Except, when he looked at Wolfram, his smile was upside down. And his eyes looked anywhere but at him._

_He held the blonde's thin wrist, gripping it tightly so that the other wouldn't, __**couldn't**__, let go, and dragged him to their room. The room he was so fond of kicking the prince out every night, but now that he thought about it, for the last few months, he hadn't complained. At all._

_A smile quickly broke its place in his face, and he knew that his feelings for his beloved beauty were finally surfacing. He didn't stop it, nor could he have if he wanted to. _

_And on that night, even if the prince was a bit unwilling, he claimed him._

* * *

><p>And he was reclaiming him again.<p>

Possessing him.

Owning him

_Loving him._

Yuuri couldn't believe he had it in him, to be this obsessed with just one person. And it wasn't just anyone, it was _Wolfram_.

_His Wolfram_, he thought possessively.

He finally let go of the blonde's lips to let him breathe, and Yuuri took this chance to kiss and mark Wolfram's neck. Said blonde let out a small whimper when he bit on the skin, bruising it. Yuuri tore Wolfram's tops off, trying to get as much skin of the blonde as possible, not caring whether Wolfram protested.

* * *

><p>Review :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering

Chapter 2

The sun streaked through the windows, making one of the room's occupants stir. His head was off in dreamland a few minutes ago, and this could pass as "heaven on earth" but that's just wrong, seeing as clearly he's not in earth.

Yuuri curled closer towards his source of warmth, tightening his hold on the older man's slim waist. He was still buried inside the other, even though some of his fluids trickled out. He smirked, knowing that he had made Wolfram his again and again until just a few hours ago. The blonde had protested, like he had predicted, but he had grown over the years and now he can equal Wolfram, if not more, in terms of strength.

He shifted, making the body he's buried in to whimper and come near him. Yuuri knew that Wolf is quite sensitive after sex, especially if he's pounded onto continuously for hours on end. But the blonde deserved it.

It was quiet for a few minutes, before Wolfram had the courage to speak to his fiancé.

"Yuuri," he whispered softly, as if making it any louder than that would make the Maou angry with him again.

"Yes, love?" Yuuri asked just as softly, burying his face on nape of Wolfram's neck, drinking in the scent of sunflowers and vanilla.

Wolfram swallowed, eyes opening slowly before closing shut again, "Do you… remember?" he hesitated, afraid of Yuuri's reply.

It took a moment before he could reply, thinking for a moment what his love meant with the question.

Then a smirk broke from his lips, arms tightening their hold on the ex-Prince if possible.

"Yes."

He felt his beloved shiver, and it made him hard in a good way.

His smirk only widened and gave a soft peck on the blonde's nape.

"I remember Wolf, how you will always belong to me. And you will forever belong to me."

He removed his hold quite briefly, maneuvering Wolfram to lie down on his back, still connected in flesh and the blonde whimpered. Yuuri straddled his love, moving ever so slowly to tease his Wolfram.

Said blonde clutched the white sheets underneath him for dear life, feeling very sensitive. Yuuri's teasing thrusts only made him writhe underneath the Maou like how the double black wanted him to.

"_Yuuri…_" he painfully whispered, as if asking, pleading, begging the man above him to stop.

And to answer his silent plea, Yuuri pulled out, streams of cum flowing out of Wolfram's entrance, staining the sheets and his thighs.

Wolfram sat down, hissing as he moved and tried to get a comfortable position and failing. He looked up at the man he once loved.

Ironic, he thought, that when Yuuri was able to return his love, he was the one who was afraid to take it.

And it was all because his past memories, his past lives, came back to him.

What he saw displeased him, and a fearful shiver ran down his spine whenever he remembered it.

It wasn't helping now that Yuuri remembered it as well, and he was completely terrified of what the powerful Maou would do.

Wolfram felt himself being lifted up, his arms automatically reaching hold of Yuuri's neck in eased practice. After all, he already had three lifetimes being carried like this by the man carrying him to not get used to it.

"You can't escape, you know that right?" Yuuri murmured softly and hotly against his ear, and his response was a scratch on the Maou's back, not that it would make said man pissed off.

He only laughed at his blonde's antics, making their way towards the bathroom.

x~x

A/N: Sorry it took this long to post such a short chapter, but I'm very busy at college, having classes 7 days a week. I know it's not much of an excuse, but the next chapter is already half, and hopefully longer.

Enjoy reading!


End file.
